I Miss You
by mikan-no-kimi
Summary: When Mikan left and leaved Hotaru alone. She met Natsume and fell in love. But what are these letters that she send to her.


7.11.2012  
Dear Hotaru

I have been in America about a week and it has been fun. I'm so glad I decided to study overseas. The food here is amazing but I still miss howalon (send me some). I have new friend Anna and Nonoko. They look identical but they aren't twins. Amazing! Anna likes cooking and Nonoko likes chemistry. Is everything fine there? Are you fine? Do you miss me Hotaru because I do. A LOT! I almost forgot to tell that in my class there is a mean boy and he peeks at my underwear. And the worst he call me POLKA! I hate him!  
Love you Hotaru  
I miss You

30.11.2012  
Dear Hotaru

Hotaru it's been a while. I have been really busy so I couldn't write to you. I have to tell you something really important. I'm in love. I know what you will tell me. I know that my parents will opposite it. I know that they will choose my husband for me. I know that all and still I fell in love with him. Hotaru don't show my letter's to anyone. They are my honest feeling and only you can read them nobody else should know them. Hotaru I'm going to confess tomorrow to him. He's the one that calls me polka. wish me luck!  
Love you Hotaru  
I Miss You

31.11.2012  
Dear Hotaru

Guess what happened yesterday… I confessed and he said that he loves me too. We are dating now. I have boyfriend and his name is Natsume. I'm so excited! So how are you and other? By the way don't tell my parent's no matter what. Say no to money Hotaru.  
Love you Hotaru  
I Miss You

22.12.2012  
Dear Hotaru

I told him about my parent's. He's upset now. He asks why have I not told him earlier. Hotaru what should I do?! I don't know what to do! They have decided who my husband is already. Natsume doesn't know that yet. His name is Rei Serio he seems nice guy. But I have decided to tell my parent's about Natsume. Maybe they accept him.  
Love you Hotaru  
I Miss You

29.12.2012  
Dear Hotaru  
Everything has gone wrong. My parents didn't accept Natsume and my wedding with Serio-san is tomorrow. Natsume left but he promised t come back to me. Hotaru I decided to wait for him. Hotaru I wish that you could come to my wedding. I don't want to be alone that day. I don't hate my parents they want the best for me but this isn't it. I'll wait for Natsume even if he doesn't keep his promise.  
Love you Hotaru  
I Miss You

7.1.2013  
Dear Hotaru

I have been pregnant for 4 weeks with his child. What should I do if Rei-san finds it out. I have to keep it secret so that my child would not get any harm at any way. The whole family is overjoyed but the child isn't Rei-san but Natsume is the one that I love. I have already chose name for my baby. I will tell it to you when she's born.  
Love you Hotaru  
I Miss You

12.8.2013  
Dear Hotaru

My and his child is born. She is healthy and cute. I named her Sora like he once said to. Sora is girl and she looks exactly like me. I'm glad even though I wanted her to remind me about him. But the whole family is happy and Rei-san isn't home at all. He has mistress and it doesn't bother me at all. Because he doesn't love me and I don't love him. I think that he knows that Sora isn't his child. If he asks I will tell him. How I wish you were still here.  
Love you Hotaru  
I Miss You

20.3.2015  
Dear Hotaru

We have decided to divorce. He wants to marry Nobara and it's fine with me. I'm going to be a teach at Alice Acamedy. I'm a teacher have I told that to you. Sora is two now. Normally she is like me but when she is annoyed and in a bad mood then she reminds me about him. Talk to her about you Hotaru. She wanted to meet you. I'm going to take her to meet you someday.  
Love you Hotaru  
I Miss You

28.9.2020  
Dear Hotaru

He has come. He met Sora and me when we were shopping. He said that he was looking for me after my divorce but he never found me until now. He said that he wants to marry me. Sora recognized him as his father immediately. I wish you were here and not dead Hotaru. I think that now you can stop worrying about me. But don't leave me.  
Love you Hotaru  
I Miss You

So people review.


End file.
